


Sirius

by wysteryas (echaryn)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Banter, Boyfriends, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echaryn/pseuds/wysteryas
Summary: Taemin has a blast during his first solo tour in Japan. However, after two months of being separated from his band members, he feels their missing presence as a dull aching in his chest. He misses them all, and despite the fun he has on stage and with his fans and staff members, he just wishes he could see them again.And that's why he is ecstatic and overjoyed when Minho comes to see him on the second last day of his tour.





	Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> here is my little take on what might have gone down when Minho came to see Taemin's concert in late November this year. I posted perhaps the first 1000 words on my tumblr as a drabble, but then decided to make a oneshot out of it.
> 
> Honestly, when I saw the videos my heart was about to burst. They looked so happy to see each other again.
> 
> I hope you like this little story.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy.

**Taemin**

 

Taemin's heart is still jumping like mad inside his chest as he leaves the stage, the thunderous applause still booming in his ears. He smiles and thanks the staff members as he makes his way to his dressing room on wobbly legs. He is tired, his muscles ache and his throat is sore, but he doesn't feel it, he doesn't remember his exhaustion or his fatigue, everything in his mind is wiped away except for the fact that Minho-hyung is here to see him after two endless months.

His stylists help him get the make-up off of his face and carefully help him out of his outfit and he can't hurry enough when suddenly he hears the door swing open. He looks ahead into the mirror to see who it is although he _knows_ who it is and his skin vibrates with excitement.

The staff members thoughtfully move out of the way as he jumps up like a madman and almost runs toward Minho's tall figure standing in the door, a wide smile on his handsome face and Taemin's “Sirius-Tour” lightstick still clasped in his hand. He's here, he's actually here in Tokyo and Taemin just fucking _slams_ himself into Minho's open arms and hugs him like there's no tomorrow. He hears Minho's cap fall to the ground with a soft thud and someone, he can't see who, is kind enough to pick it up and place it on a nearby table.

He hears Minho's raspy laughter filling his ears and Taemin closes his eyes for a few blissful moments in which he simply _breathes_ the man in. He has missed him so much.

“You were so cool today,” Minho whispers into his ear and Taemin feels heat rising into his cheeks and he leans back so he can look his hyung in the eyes. He looks so effortlessly nerdy smart with those glasses.

“You liked the concert?”

“Hell yeah. You did so well,” Minho says and his voice is thick with happiness and awe. Taemin's heart jumps as Minho's arms tighten even a little more around his waist. “I'm so proud of you.”

His eyes burn as he hears these words from him, but he blinks his tears away and instead leans into Minho's hug again. He hasn't had a decent hug in two months. He feels his spirits reviving just from the fact that this person, _his person_ , is holding him again. Taemin is so happy he thinks his heart might combust. At this point they're alone in the dressing room; the staff members were kind enough to give them a few minutes of privacy.

“How long are you staying?” Taemin asks, his mind already filling with all sorts of ideas.

But Minho's smile falters a little as they look at each other. “Only until tomorrow.”

“Aww, really?” Taemin asks and he has a hard time hiding his disappointment.

Minho's lifts a hand to Taemin's neck and starts to gently massage the tension away. “Key's releasing his album tomorrow. I'll be at his showcase.”

Taemin's heart swells inside his chest. This is just so Minho. Of course he'll attend Key's showcase tomorrow and support him with everything he's got. He'll be there for him and shower him with love and affection and kind words, just the way he always does with Taemin. Taemin smiles to himself. He knows Key-hyung will be embarrassed because Minho will fanboy like an idiot, but actually he'll be so happy about it he won't even find words to express his gratitude.

Taemin knows that all too well, because it's the same for him. When Minho is there for him, when his hyung comes to his concerts and showcases and live performances, Taemin is always so thankful he doesn't know what to say, he can't put into words how much it means to him, but actually, he doesn't have to say it, anyway.

Minho-hyung understands.

Taemin feels a warm hand ruffle his golden blond hair and he looks up to see Minho's fond gaze.

“You hungry? It's my treat,” his hyung says and right this moment, Taemin's stomach let's out a growl that's probably even audible outside in the hallway.

“Hell yeah!”

“Alright. Wash up and we'll go for dinner. I'm starving.”

Taemin is about to turn back and finish taking his make-up off, when he stops and then he claws his fingers into Minho's coat. He feels Minho's questioning gaze on him.

“What time are you leaving tomorrow?” he asks because he can't help it.

He already feels lonely thinking about it. Just as lonely as he's been during the whole two months he's been here. It's not like he's ungrateful or anything. He's had an incredible time on this tour, he has had so much fun and made lots of amazing memories. But it's just...it's the first time he's been away from home for so long, all on his own, without his members. And their missing presence has been like a physical ache inside his chest.

He feels Minho playfully poking his belly and he looks up at him again to meet his loving, fond, proud gaze that makes Taemin want to melt into a puddle of affection. Fuck, he has missed his hyung so much.

“Don't worry about tomorrow,” Minho says with a wink. And then he leans in closer and his warm breath tickles across Taemin's skin as he says: “Tonight only belongs to you and me.”

 

********

 

Taemin thinks that his hyung looks tired. He doesn't act like it, of course not, but Taemin can see the deep shadows beneath his eyes, and that smile that doesn't look as carefree as usual. His hyung's new film seems to be tough.

“Is filming going well?” he asks, as they sit in his hotel room. 

It's close to midnight. From up here, in this crazy luxurious suite in the Mandarin Oriental Hotel in Nihonbashi near Tokyo station, the city looks like the background of a video game. The buildings reach into the night like giants, they tickle the sky and disappear in the heavy clouds announcing rain and wind. The streets are still busy for Tokyo never rests, he sees the countless cars sliding through the streets like ghosts, he sees people over people still out and about. Millions of lives, billions of stories breathing in this city.

“It's going well. The co-stars are amazing and I'm learning a lot from them,” Minho says with a content smile gracing his features. “I can't wait to see the end result.” Then he stifles a yawn that pulls at Taemin's heartstrings. “Although it'll still take a while.”

“Am I gonna be invited for the premiere?” Taemin jokingly asks.

He sees Minho's nose crinkle, as the elder grins at him.

“Everybody will be invited except for you.”

Taemin grins back and leans deeper into the pillows. It's late, but he doesn't want to go to bed yet. He wants to spend more hours speaking with Minho-hyung, he wants to stay awake all the hours he'll have him here, because he hasn't seen him since the end of summer and he has missed him so much it's been a physical ache festering in his chest. Now he has him back and he'll savour this temporary bliss until their goodbye and not waste a second of it.

“You look smart with those glasses,” Taemin says and reaches over to gently pull the transparent glasses from his hyung's nose. He takes his own glasses off and tries Minho's on. He squints through the glass.

“You don't,” Minho takes the piss. “Can you actually see through them?”

“Not really, it's all blurry...”

Minho-hyung's eyes are a lot better than Taemin's. Taemin usually wears contacts, but he took them out before his shower. His eyesight is pretty bad and Minho's glasses aren't strong enough for him; he might as well close his eyes, that's how much he can see through them. With a giggle he gives them back.

“They suit you, hyung”

"I look like a scholar, huh?” Minho asks with a smirk and places them on the table before them.

Taemin snorts. “Yeah, like a lazy scholar.”

He bites back a yawn, but Minho sees anyway. He watches how his hyung's brow arches up and his face is filled with amusement.

"Don't you want to go to sleep? It's late.”

“No...”

“Or is hyung boring you?”

That makes Taemin snicker and he works on a bratty reply, when he feels Minho's hands search for his own. His heart skips a beat when Minho's warm fingers lace together with his own.

“Come here.”

It's been such a long time since they've seen each other, Taemin feels shy as he settles on Minho's lap and for a moment he hesitates to wrap his arms around the man's neck, but Minho gives him a reassuring wink and lifts his hands for him, so he ropes them around the strong shoulders and sighs. They haven't been sweet in quite a while. Of course he would feel flustered.

Minho's arms are wrapped around his waist. The man looks at him, with an indescribable look on his face, his eyes warm and gentle, and Taemin relaxes. This is Minho. There is no need to feel shy.

“Did you lose weight?” Minho asks with concern lacing his words.

Taemin shrugs. “I don't know, maybe...although I'm eating plenty.”

“But you have concerts almost every day...”

Taemin decides to be cheeky. “Hyung should've visited me sooner then. Then we would've gone out for dinner more often.”

Minho smiles, they both see the flaws in that logic, but his hyung knows better than to argue. Instead he squeezes Taemin's sides a little tighter.

“I couldn't wait to see you.”

Taemin feels heat rising to his cheeks at the shameless straightforward comment. At the same time his heart flutters and he feels warmth expanding inside of him, like a sun being born inside his chest, simply from these words he's unknowingly been longing to hear from this person.

“Did you like the acoustic version I did of 'I'm With You'?” he asks, his voice shaking with excitement.

“Yeah, I really liked it.”

“I sang that and thought of our members. Especially you, actually.”

Minho's face shows his surprise and humoured confusion. “Is that so?”

Taemin nods eagerly, his hands slowly sliding into Minho's soft dark hair. He moves a little closer, allows himself to bask in that perfect warmth radiating from the older man. “Remember what you said when you were on Key-hyung's show?”

Minho blinks, his face thoughtful, before realisation dawns on his features and he nods. “Yeah, I remember.”

Taemin fidgets on top of him. He needs...he needs to get this out right, so his hyung doesn't misunderstand.

“I...when...I saw the clip and I got sad, because...I don't want hyung to feel lonely and...ah, at the same time I was here and I felt lonely, too, the whole time and I wondered: 'Why are my members not here?' and...I thought if everyone would see me singing 'I'm With You' then...all of us wouldn't feel so lonely anymore.”

He knows how cheesy it sounds, it sounded a lot cooler in his mind, and he turns his face away as he feels his cheeks heating up, embarrassment taking over, and he makes a move to get off of Minho's lap but his hyung wouldn't let him. Instead he is pulled forward into a bone-breaking hug that presses the air from his lungs and wipes the fluster away from his mind.

“Hyung...”

“You can't say stuff like that...I can't handle that...it's too cute...,” Minho mumbles and from his quivering voice Taemin can basically _hear_ the laughter. “What am I supposed to say now, I don't know...” He shakes his head, still laughing. “I can handle it better when you're being a brat...”

The man loosens his embrace only so much that they can look at each other again. Minho's face is _glowing_ with happiness and love and gratitude and awe and wonder and Taemin feels his chest aching in the best way and he has to look away because if he looks at him only a second longer than he is sure his heart will burst with fondness. So he just snorts and then leans their foreheads together, his hands sliding to cup Minho's cheeks. Through his very fingertips he feels the brilliant smile on his hyung's face only grow wider.

“Did you like my new songs?” he asks and he tries so hard to calm his racing heart but it's really just futile.

“Yeah, they're all so good.”

“Which song did you like the most?”

Minho's answer makes his heart jump. “Mars.”

Taemin smiles. “Why?”

“You look so happy when you perform it. It made me want to take you to Mars, so you'd have the whole planet to dance on.”

His heart skips a beat or ten inside his chest, his emotions bubble up and race through his veins, his skin is covered with sparks of light, his chest isn't big enough to contain the love he feels for this person.

_His_ person.

“...You're so corny, hyung, stop saying things like that. It's so cheesy.”

Minho snorts and leans in. “That's the brat I missed.”

They're so close, Taemin only has to close his eyes and a heartbeat later he feels Minho's warm, familiar, perfect lips press against his own. He waits for a moment, he relishes the touch he has been craving for two months, he listens to his raging heartbeat drowning out all sounds of this city and he believes, no, he _knows_ that in this moment all time stops moving, a billion stories, a myriad of songs stop only for him to revel in this moment for only a heartbeat longer in which he wonders how he was ever able to go this long without this, without _him_.

Without them.

Lightning travels across his skin, diamonds explode before his inner eyes and cover his mind with stardust and the trembling, quivering aching for more, for closer, for -

“ _Hyung...”_ he breathes and bites his lower lip, unable to decide between a kiss and a smile and a word, but Minho takes the decision from him and leans in closer again, captures him back in a kiss that leaves him breathless and speechless, anyway.

Their lips move together in a dance that is new and old and familiar and foreign and encompassing all the words they have for each other and are usually too shy to say, all the feelings they harbour for each other but are usually too embarrassed to show. They all break free, break lose tonight and Taemin presses closer, as close as he can be and it's still not enough.

"Taemin...”

Minho's whisper is a whisk of desert heat brushing across his skin and then Minho's lips open up, his tongue curiously licks over Taemin's lips and Taemin doesn't hesitate, he lets him in and welcomes him with eagerness. Taemin's hands wrap around Minho's strong shoulders again, he feels the hard muscles flex gracefully as the man pulls him closer, he feels his hands wander across his back, up and down, all the way down and Taemin gasps when Minho takes hold of his thighs and gently urges him to wrap them around the man's waist.

There's arousal pooling in Taemin's stomach, he feels the heat trailing between his legs and simmering in his veins. Their tongues curl around each other, suggestive and eager for more, their back and forth mimicking than ancient rhythm, the world's oldest dance in its own sense and Taemin feels himself heat up in all the places one would expect when pressed up against the man he loves, but just as he attempts to slide his hands underneath Minho's shirt, the older man lightens up their kiss and draws back.

Despite Taemin's pout Minho moves his attention south to leave butterfly kisses along Taemin's neck and throat. The tickling feeling makes Taemin laugh and the hazy fog of lust that began to settle on his mind slowly lifts again. They both breath a little laboured, but Minho still looks a lot more composed than Taemin.

“Hyung...why?” Taemin whines like the spoiled brat he is, but Minho just laughs and shakes his head.

He softly kisses his lips and replies: “You have a concert tomorrow.”

“But -”

“And your family will be there.”

“So what?” Taemin pouts. “I haven't seen you in forever.”

“That means you can wait a few days more until you're back in Seoul.”

“But hyung won't be there, since you're busy filming,” Taemin protests. He starts tugging at Minho's strands. Not enough to hurt, just enough to emphasise his point. “Don't you want me?” he asks with a well-calculated puppy look on his face and his lips pulled downward unhappily. “I've waited for two months and now you don't want me.”

Internally he triumphs when he sees Minho grimace and then roll his eyes at his antics.

“You know that's not true. I'm trying to be sensible here.”

“No, you're turning me down, it's got nothing to do with sensibility, you just don't want to go through the effort of -”

“I want you, but Taemin, it's your last concert tomorrow,” the older man tries to reason with him. “You have to give it your all.”

Taemin knows that Minho is right, but that doesn't stop him from pouting like a brat. “I always give it my all, it's just hyung who thinks I wouldn't just because -”

But he can't finish his complaint because Minho's lips crash against his own to shut him up and Minho's tongue dives deep, so _deep_ Taemin forgets to breathe and when they pull apart there is a dangerous glint in Minho's eyes and that alone makes Taemin's skin crawl with the need for more.

“Hyung...”

“Let me rephrase,” Minho whispers heatedly and the raspy dark sound is so thick with desire Taemin's insides start to boil. The man slides a hand into Taemin's nape to keep their gazes levelled. His eyes are large and burned black with hunger.

“If we did anything tonight, you wouldn't be able to _walk_ tomorrow, baby. So listen to hyung.”

Taemin internally groans. Sometimes he wishes Minho-hyung wasn't so damned controlled all the time. How can he even say something like that and then leave it at that? He works on a reply, but then Minho's gaze softens and he pecks Taemin's lips apologetically.

“Just a few days more. I want you to do well tomorrow.”

He sighs, accepting defeat. At the same time, as he relaxes back into Minho's touches, he notices the exhaustion starting to tug at his conscience and his fatigue weighing down on his muscles. He stifles a yawn.

“We should sleep now,” Minho muses.

“No~ not yet.”

Of course his hyung doesn't listen as he gently urges Taemin to get off of his lap and then Minho stands before him, his arms once more circling Taemin's waist. He doesn't want to sleep. He doesn't want to go to bed, because when he wakes up he will only have a few hours left until Minho-hyung leaves again. And he doesn't want that. Yet he doesn't complain any more as Minho pushes him into the bathroom so he would brush his teeth. He sighs. Their time is just too short.

As they settle beneath the duvet, Taemin has to fight to keep his eyes open. He is curled up against Minho's larger frame, his hands claw into his shirt, and their legs are tangled together. He sighs as the familiar warmth envelopes him, when his nose is filled with the well-known musky smell spiced with cedar wood, vanilla and the smell of the ocean once a storm has passed. He feels himself relaxing, he can actually feel the tension leave his body and leaving him feeling as though he was resting on clouds. Hyung's arms are wrapped around him, holding him close.

“Sleep. I set an alarm,” Minho whispers.

“Hmmm...”

“And don't worry. We still have plenty of time tomorrow until I leave.”

He sighs and nods. He sinks deeper into the sheets, he feels sleep approaching and threatening to take him away, when he fights his eyes open once more.

“Hyung...?"

“Yeah?”

He exhales slowly. And then: “...Thank you. For coming here.”

He doesn't need to look to know that Minho is smiling. He feels a kiss being pressed to his forehead.

“Of course. I will always come to cheer you on.”

He wants to say more, he wants to tell him something _important_ , but then sleep whisks him away and he travels into the land of slumber with a smile on his face and a confession on his lips.

 

********

 

**Minho**

 

His heart squeezes inside his chest when he wakes up to see their angelic maknae resting peacefully next to him, his blond hair spread around his head like a halo. He glances at his phone. They still have time until they have to get up. So Minho settles back into the pillows and pulls Taemin closer again. Even in his sleep, Taemin curls around him and seeks for Minho's warmth.

The adorable sight tugs at Minho's heartstrings. This is too cute for him to handle.

It's something that he has noticed a while ago, but yesterday, at Taemin's concert, it had just been re-enforced again. Taemin... the younger man knows that he is handsome and cute, he is fully aware of the effect that his sexy and suggestive dance moves have on his audience, he knows that he can simply make people want him, in all the way people may crave someone.

Taemin knows about his influence on other people, he knows how to get under people's skins, he knows how to sneak into people's thoughts and minds and hearts. He is just naturally like that, his whole persona is just so alluring and promising and out of this world people know how fatale it is to fall for him and yet he is also so cute and relatable and irresistible and sweet that people fall for him, anyway.

And yet...despite everything, there is still that innocence about him...that purity that surfaces when he speaks, when he smiles, when he can't hide behind his choreography and simply has to be himself on stage. And he always is. The person he is on stage is very similar to the person he is behind closed doors, Minho has noticed.

Taemin might be childish and stubborn and a brat at times – most of the times, actually – and Minho is fully aware that he and his members are mostly to blame for that. They spoil him rotten, even now as he is in his mid-twenties and a grown man, they just can't stop.

But..even if it is just to preserve the sincere innocence that still resides in his heart, even if it is to nurture that honest purity that pours out of him whenever he laughs and smiles and jokes around, Minho wouldn't ever stop spoiling him and protecting him. Despite his tough job, despite the heartache and hardships, there is still so much light inside of him, so much...genuine kindness and goodness Minho would bend heaven and hell to protect that for him. He admires these traits in him greatly. The candid, pure light in him that never bends to the dark. And Minho and all members of SHINee will make sure that it never changes.

That this genuine part of Taemin's personality never changes.

He smiles to himself. God, he just loves this brat more than words could ever express.

It doesn't take long until Taemin's eyelids start to flutter and he lets out an adorable huff. Minho grins, typing on his phone, and a few moments later he feels curious fingers searching for him and when he looks he sees Taemin's eyes open and looking up at him, his smile half buried in the pillows, his hair tousled and unkept and wild.

Gosh, he looks adorable.

“Good Morning,” Minho greets him tenderly and leans down for a kiss.

“Morning,” Taemin mumbles muffled, not entirely awake yet, but he kisses back, before he moves to rest his head on Minho's chest. Minho wraps his arm around his slender frame and gently holds him.

“What time is it?” Taemin yawns.

“Almost 8 am. Did you sleep well?”

Taemin hums affirmatively and cranes his neck for another kiss. “And you?”

“Hm, very well. I had a fluff ball next to me after all,” Minho teases him and ruffles his hair. “You kept me warm all night.”

Taemin grimaces. “Urgh, don't say that shit so early in the morning...”

Minho laughs and Taemin gets comfortable on top of him while Minho's hand teases the hem of his oversized grey shirt he'd worn to bed. The large shirt falls to Taemin's mid-thighs and fools the older into wondering whether Taemin is actually wearing underwear, although he knows that he does. Taemin's slender legs are beautifully on display, milky pale except for the blue bruises scattered around his knees from playing around on stage too much and slipping during practice. There's a particularly large bruise on Taemin's left shin and Minho slides his other hand down to gently rub it.

“What happened? Did someone kick you?” he asks with amusement.

“Nah...I knocked against a chair the other day,” Taemin mumbles.

Minho is not surprised. Taemin is a smart person indeed, but...well, his mind is oftentimes all over the place and he can be incredibly scatterbrained and forgetful. His thoughts and ideas can be disorganised and confusing, at least to people with whom he decides to share his thoughts and ideas, for example his band members. At this point though, Minho usually knows how to decipher Taemin's ideas and understand them.

He slides his hand up slowly, savouring the feel of Taemin's long, slim limbs underneath his fingers, and he can feel Taemin leaning into his touch. He wraps his arm around Taemin's waist and leans down, his intention clear, and Taemin knows what he wants and meets him halfway, lips pulled into an eager smile as they kiss.

Their kiss starts out slow, but soon grows a little more vigorous, a little more daring. Taemin rolls onto his back and Minho follows, he leans above him and presses in even a bit closer until their chests are flush against each other and he slips his hands underneath Taemin's shirt to let them bask in the damp heat. They kiss until Minho's head starts spinning and his fingertips burn with the desire to travel across his lover's naked skin.

“Haa...I thought...ha...that you didn't want to do anything?” Taemin asks with a laboured voice filled with both amusement and exasperation.

“It's not that I don't want to. I'm just looking out for you,” Minho replies with a wink and trails his lips to Taemin's neck to gently suck on the exposed flesh.

Taemin sighs at the contact, he arches his neck to give him better access and Minho's lips slowly wander down the beautiful length of his throat, toward his prominent collarbones who seem to be _begging_ for his lips to mark them... He won't leave marks, though, he usually doesn't, but he has to admit how tempting it is...to let his marks blossom for the world to see...

“Well...it feels like you want to do plenty, though,” Taemin rightfully points out and Minho smiles, drawing back a little and letting his hands slide to the hem of Taemin's boxers.

“I'm not a saint then, I guess.”

They look at each other and Minho sees the traces of yesterday's hunger still simmering in Taemin's eyes, he can sense the suppressed arousal starting to heat up again and he smirks. He leans down and brushes his lips against Taemin's. Their hands find each other and Minho laces their fingers together.

“Then get on with it, hyung,” Taemin breathes against him.

“So impatient,” he chides, his other hand teasingly trailing across his abdomen, purposefully keeping away from the growing bulge asking for attention. He suddenly feels a hand in his hair and this time Taemin yanks at his strands with _force_.

“OW, alright, I get it.” He laughs and kisses Taemin's nose apologetically. “I know, I know...”

“Hurry, hyung.”

He hikes Taemin's shirt up to his collarbones and marvels at the beautiful flawless skin stretching over lean muscles that lead down to a narrow waist. It's clear that Taemin has lost weight, his pecs and abs are not as defined anymore as they used to be, yet Minho still thinks that he looks stunningly beautiful.

He brushes his fingertips over Taemin's nipples and he smirks when he hears the younger gasp, and then he leans down, his lips burning with the need of tasting him, of kissing every inch of this body he has been dying to touch these past two months. He leaves wet, open-mouthed kisses over Taemin's chest, while his hands slide up and down his legs, squeezing his thighs and hips and ass until Taemin curses above him and his legs spread even a little more, to give his hyung better access.

“ _Hyung...”_

Oh, he loves how that sounds from these gorgeous lips, he loves to hear the want in Taeminm's voice, the urgency, the _demand_.

“Shh, I've got you,” he whispers, leaning up to crash his lips against Taemin's.

Their tongues curl together eagerly, Minho's head starts to cloud up with a hazy fog of lust, he feels the heat race through his body and pooling in his belly, his boxers grow tight. Ah, he won't be able to draw out the teasing for too long, not this time. He kisses his way down Taemin's chest and then he finally hooks his fingers into the waistband of his boxers to pull them down. He is met with a pretty cock already wet with precum, begging for his attention. He smirks.

“Only from a bit of kissing?” he teases and earns a sharp yank at his hair.

“I haven't seen you...in two months...,” Taemin breathes heavily, his cheeks pink with fluster, his lips swollen, hair tousled and wild, thighs spread wide before him – he is a living picture of seduction and Minho's cock twitches with interest.

He eyes Taemin's body up and down, his gaze stopping a heartbeat too long on Taemin's exposed cock and Minho feels the younger's knees impatiently pushing his side.

“If you're just gonna stare at it, I'll do it mys-”

Minho kisses him to shut him up, and then wraps his hand around Taemin's hard swollen member. The skin is velvety and moist under his touch and he starts stroking the entire length with all expertise that he has, he alternates between slow and fast strokes and _revels_ in the sounds that leave Taemin's pretty mouth. He moves to thumb the leaking slit at the top and Taemin's hands fly to his wrist to keep him going. He smirks, feeling way too smug about this.

“Hyung...close...”

He immediately slows down his hand and is met with a glare. He shakes his head and leans up to kiss the pout away from these gorgeous lips he can't get enough of. He strokes his tongue inside only so much to make Taemin kiss back, but when the younger wants to deepen the contact, he pulls back, levelling their eyes.

“We don't want to end this so soon, right?”

His words are a low whisper and he loves how Taemin's pupils dilate. His expression darkens at once, evident hunger etched into his features and Minho feels his own lust roaring inside his chest.

And with that he moves down, all the way until....

“ _Hnngh...hyung...fuck....,”_ Taemin moans as he licks a hot burning streak from the base of Taemin's cock to he head.

He grins and repeats the motion, he drags the flat of his tongue across the soft skin and then sucks on the slender flesh, in a way that has Taemin writhing above him, his hips jerking and his tip leaking onto his abdomen. He gives the swollen cock a few languid licks before he locks eyes with the younger. He sees the dark eyes blown wide with arousal, face flushed and anticipation drumming through the lithe body like thunder. Minho's cock strains against his underwear. God he wish he could take him now, here...

“Minho...,” Taemin breathes and he needs no more encouragement. He opens his lips.

Sweet curses fill his ears as he takes him down, all the way to the base, and Taemin's back arches off the bed in a beautiful curve tight with pleasure. His hips jerk up, eager to thrust into Minho's mouth, but Minho won't have any of that. He rests his hands on Taemin's abdomen and effectively pushes him down, locking him in place.

“Hyung...,” Taemin whines and the rest of his words turn into a low moan that is music to Minho's ears.

He sucks expertly, he hollows his cheeks and drags his mouth up, his tongue eagerly curling around Taemin's length, only to move back down again and eliciting a groan hat only spurs him on.

He works Taemin's length until Taemin is a mess above him, eyes glazed over, body tense with the need to climax, swollen lips hanging open and letting out moan after moan torn right from his throat with every suck, with every caress on his member.

“I...close...hyung, I'm...,” the younger manages to choke out. His legs are quivering, his cock is wet with precum and leaking obscenely onto Minho's eager tongue. He grins, letting the cock slide out of his mouth. He pumps the pulsing member, only so much to keep Taemin right by the edge, but Taemin halts his movement and with a hand he pulls Minho back up to him.

 

********

 

**Taemin**

 

Taemin crashes their lips together, nearly desperately he swirls his tongue around Minho's and then he reaches one hand down, to Minho's cock that's been neglected all this time. He shudders when he feels the hard cock strain against is underwear, but when Taemin tries to slip his hand into his boxers, he is stopped with a hand on his wrist.

“It's ok. This is only for you,” Minho mutters against his lips.

Taemin groans. Despite the intense blowjob he just received, there is that aching, burning _emptiness_ inside him that he is dying to fill. He hasn't had proper sex in two months. And Minho is here, right before him, and refuses him – Taemin is close to crying, that's how frustrated he is.

“But I want you...I want you inside,” he tries, his arms locking around Minho's shoulders.

“Taemin...”

He decides to forget about his pride for now.

“Please...,” he whispers pleadingly, “Please, I want you inside me, Minho-hyung...please...”

He hears Minho swearing under his breath, his resolution wavering, he can clearly see it.

“ _Please...hyung...”_

“Fuck, you're making this so difficult,” Minho groans.

Taemin knows that his lover has a hard time holding back, he can see it in the dark glint in his eyes, the tight grip of his hands, the tension in his abdomen. Taemin bites his lower lip and moves closer, until Minho's cock still hidden in his boxers rubs against Taemin's twitching entrance.

“Please, hyung...I want you...”

They both shudder at the contact, but then Minho shakes his head and crashes their lips back together again, and the heavy lip-lock makes Taemin's head spin and tears a moan right from between his teeth. Minho's tongue is in his mouth, plundering his cavern and going in _deep_ until Taemin forgets his name. He feels Minho's hand back around his cock and he gasps at the tight grip around his hard member.

Minho's fist works up and down his shaft and Taemin's stomach clenches, he is close, so _close_ , his toes curl, his body arches up -

_White._

_Silence._

His back arches off the mattress. He moans but his ears won't hear, his eyes are shut tightly and see white hot fireworks explode before him, his body convulses with a pleasure so intense he wants to run from it because he thinks a second longer, a second more of these tidal waves of ancient bliss is too much for his body to handle. His legs shake and then fall to the sides, quivering with the aftershocks of his climax. He lays there, breathing shallowly, with a body that tries its hardest to regain control of its senses.

It's quiet.

When he is able to open his eyes he sees Minho coming from the bathroom, a damp towel in his hands. The elder sits down next to him and gently wipes the traces of cum away from his stomach. Taemin's limbs are still jelly when he reaches for Minho.

“But...you...,” he starts, but Minho silences him with a kiss so tender he wants to cry.

“It's ok. I took care of it,” he whispers into his ear. “Rest a bit longer and then we can take a shower together.”

The older man looks at him fondly, before he moves to get rid of the towel. Taemin watches him, with a silly, starstruck smile settling on his lips. He sighs and curls into a ball, still basking in his post-orgasmic cocoon of blissful warmth. He closes his eyes.

He is so loved.

 

********

 

The hallway is empty except for the two of them. It's soundcheck; in a few hours, Taemin's last concert of his solo tour will start. Minho stands before him, fully dressed and his bag slung over his shoulder. Taemin's chest is tight. He doesn't want to say goodbye.

“Do well today.”

He gives him a wry grin. “I always do well.”

“Don't rip your pants. Oh, and check if your zipper is open,” Minho teases him and Taemin rolls his eyes, but he has to laugh.

“Work hard on your film. Text me when you're home.”

“Say hi to your family.”

They look at each other. Taemin sighs. He'll be back in Seoul in a few days, but...well it'll still take a while until he can see his band members again. The knowledge of the prolonged time apart makes his heart hurt. He wants to have them all near again.

As if he could read his thoughts, Minho steps a little closer.

“We'll get together soon. I promise. We'll all meet up.”

“Yeah?” Taemin perks up.

“Definitely. Even if we have to drive to Jinki-hyung's military base. We'll all get together again.

That makes Taemin laugh. “That would be something...”

“Our fans would love it.”

Taemin snorts and then they both fall silent, with a novel of words hanging between them, shouting louder than a thunder storm. And yet...

And yet...

“...You'll be late for your flight,” Taemin mumbles.

“...Right...” Minho replies, his eyes thoughtful and filled with warmth. “Give it your all tonight.”

And with that he leans in to steal a kiss from Taemin's lips and they linger, their lips pressed together and conveying all the words that dance in the air between them, all the confessions that hang about them like a mist.

At some point, Minho draws back, a shining light in his eyes. Taemin bites his lips. He still feels Minho's touch on his own.

“Hyung...”

Another kiss, another silence.

And then, without another word, Minho hurries away, down the empty hallway, out of his sight. Taemin keeps standing there, for seconds, minutes, until the staff members call for him. Only then does he move, sluggish at first, but then he shakes his head and smiles to himself. It's not a goodbye after all. They never said goodbye. It's just...

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he takes it out and lifts it to his eyes. He can't help but laugh as he reads Minho's message.

_-don't miss me too much. I love you_

Warmth spreads all the way through his body and his cells feel like they're filled with light. And he types back:

_-who said that I miss you? Safe flight :p_

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End.  
> I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos and/or comments xx
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about this story or SHINee or anything else really, feel free to contact me through tumblr: http://wysteryas.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's my K-pop blog, with the main focus on SHINee, EXO and Seventeen. So if you'd like to chat with me about K-pop, this story or anything else, please feel free to contact me there.


End file.
